el regreso de zancrow
by zancrowthe godslayer
Summary: se creia muerto pero no sige vivo y tiene asuntos pendientes con ayuda de nuevo amigos zancrow ah vuelto para quedarse
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de zancrow

En el continente de Fiore se celebraba el torneo mágico pero momentáneamente se había dejado a los participantes descansar un poco para permitirles reponer energía a los magos de cada gremio pero en las afueras se podían visualizar 3 sobras viendo la ciudad del torneo  
>-así que aquí es eh?- decía la primera sobra<p>

-linda ciudad- decía la segunda sombra  
>-si, pero primero yo iré a echar un vistazo y luego ustedes vengan esta bien?- decía la tercera sombra que era la mas imponente<br>-usted manda jefe- dijeron ambas sombras al unísono después de eso la tercera sombra empezó su viaje hacia la ciudad.  
>mientras los grupos de fairy tail A y B aprovechaban el tiempo libre para descansar un poco.<p>

-tu…pingüino…igneel-entre otras cosas que balbucea el dragón slaver de fuego conocido como natsu dragneel.  
>-no puedo creer que insulte a gray aun durmiendo-decía la maga celestial llamada Lucy heartfilia<br>-no te sorprendas-decía una pelirroja llamada erza Scarlett también conocida bajo el sobrenombre de "titania" mientras apuntaba a un mago de hielo conocido como gray fullbuster  
>-lagartija…ojos puntiagudos…ur-balbuceaba nuestro mago de hielo<br>-ni siquiera cuando duermen dejan de discutir eh?- decía la rubia  
>-bueno esas es una forma de mostrar su amistad- decía muy tranquila la pelirroja<p>

-si erza tu lo dijiste yo soy el mas fuerte de fairy tail gracias por aceptar mi superioridad-decían ambos al mismo tiempo que hizo que la pelirroja quisiera matarlos y re-equipo su armadura y una espada  
>-voy a matarlo bastados- decía toda furiosa tratado de hacer pedasos a natsu y gray pero Lucy trataba de detenerla.<br>bueno volviendo con nuestra sombra  
>-lindo lugar tengo que admitirlo-decia mientras recorria las calles tranquilamente hasta que derepente se oye un "BOOM" proveniente de donde se encontraban fairy tail A.<br>-con esa clase de explosiones solo pueden ser ese gremio- decia mientras se dirigia en direccion de la explosion  
>mientras en el lugar de la explosion<p>

-disculpaños erza no fue apropósito-decia natsu tratando de esquivar los ataques de erza furiosa

-si es verdad nosotros solo estabamos durmiendo no podiamos saber que deciamos- decia gray escondiendose detrás del sofa para que erza no los matara

-ya cumplieron ese pecado ahora tienen que pagar- respondia erza apuntandolos con 100 espadas a ambos

-gray solo ahí una forma de que salgamos vivos de esta y es que luchemos- decia natsu saliendo de su escondite

-dices que es mejor morir peleando que solo morir?- le respondia gray

-exacto ahora vamos- dijo natsu en cuanto se abalansaba contra erza para atacarla

-por favor- decia erza de forma burlona mientras esquiva el ataque de natsu

-a ver que te parece esto ice maker: hammer- decia gray haciendo aparecer un gran martillo de hielo hacia erza que fácilmente detuvo con una mano y se puso a bostesar

-es todo lo que tienen enserio? Por favor yo pense que ahora estarian a mi nivel pero veo que siguen siendo solo unos niños ni siquiera son un poco hombres- en ese momento elfman estornudo –creo que la unica pareja que podrian conseguir es aser una entre ustedes- decia erza burlandose de gray y natsu que habian quedado controlados por la furia

-ERZA TE VAMOS A MATAR- decian natsu y gray al unisono siendo controlados por la furia natsu habia entrado a dragon force de pura furio y todo alrededor de gray se estaba congelando erza habia desatado a las bestias y lo sabia

-erza no crees que te pasaste un poco?- le decia lucy preocupada por el par cegado por la furia y con una gotita detrás de la cabeza  
>-no es mas creo que me falto un poco- decia erza mientras sonrreia ya sabiendo que esto iba a pasar<p>

-si tu lo dices- respondió lucy escondiendose con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-erza retráctate si quieres salir ilesa- decía gray lleno de furia

-y que si no lo ago? Es mas les dire que ustedes ni siquiera debieron nacer hombres- decia erza en un tono mas burlon que fue la gota que rebalso el vaso gray y natsu ahora solo eran bestias con una sola presa y esa era erza y en un segundo ambos iban contra erza

-cold Excalibur- decia gray mientras asia aparecer una espada gigante de hielo para atacar a erza pero erza con un simple movimiento logra esquivar el ataque

- es todo lo que tie/- erza no pudo terminar la frase cuando siente una presencia asesina detrás de ella y era natsu preparando el aliento de dragon de fuego

-eres mia- decia natsu mientras lanzaba el aliento de fuego contra erza que uso su peso para poder caer y evitar el ataque pero las llamas llegaron a la ciudad

-USTEDES IDIOTAS- decia erza mientras le daba un gancho a natsu que lo mando volando al otro lado de la ciudad –Y TU IDIOTA- decia mientras le daba un coscorrón a gray para que despertara de ese estado de furia

-eh? Que paso aquí?- decia sin saber que habia pasado derepente todo fairy tail estaba en el lugar estaba inclusocrime sorciére completo habia ido a ver por que el escandalo y al ver la ciudad en llamas sabian que habia pasado

- no puedo dejarlos ni 10 minutos sin vigilancia si que destruyan la ciudad- decia el maestro makarov mientras le salian cascadas de lagrima

-otra ves demostrando su reputacion jijiji-murmuraba meredy escondida bajo una capa al igual que ultear

-bueno era de esperarse- decia jerall en su disfraz de mystogan –bueno como se que fue lo que paso exactamente?-

-preguntale a tu novia- respondio lucy con sarcasmo y un poco de burlona pero al sentir la mirada de erza invoco a loke y se escondio detrás de el

-bueno después ablaremos de esto primero encargemonos de las llama/- makarov no termino de decir su frase cuando aparecio una figura de entres las llamas que se estaba comiendo el fuego ese no era natsu y nadie entendia que o quien podria ser todos estaban sorprendidos es mas estaban estupefactos por lo que veian se quedaron asi hasta que la figura termino de comer las llamas

-gracias por la comida uhehehehe- rio un poco la figura oculta

-ese no es natsu- dijo lucy

-y quien es entonces?- pregunto erza sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

-esa risa,,,n…no puede ser- decia meredy en estado de shock mirando la figura asiendose mas visible

-tanto tiempo sin verlos fairy tail-decia mientras se quitaba la capa y se monstraba la figura de zancrow el god slaver…

Continuara…:3 


	2. Chapter 2

El regreso de zancrow capitulo 2

Zancrow salía de las llamas que el había comido como en la isla tenrou poco habían logrado ver a zancrow antes de la que se creía su muerte pero el estaba enfrente de todo fairy tail excepto natsu que había salido volando por un gancho de erza la mas sorprendida era meredy que recordaba tanto las ultimas palabras como la muerte de zancrow nadie entendía que estaba pasando solo podían oír la risa del piromaniaco hasta que se dispuso a hablar.

-bueno suficiente de esto a los que no me conocen mi nombre es zancrow uhehehe- nadie lograba entender quien era ese sujeto llamado zancrow frente a ellos exepto meredy que fue testigo del ultimo momento de vida de zancrow o eso creía ultear se había dado cuenta del estado de shock de meredy.

-¿Qué te pasa meredy?- le pregunto ultear estando preocupada por ella.

-e…es…que…zancrow…debería…estar muerto-dijo sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¿muerto? Pero si el esta enfrente de nosotros no puede estar muerto- le respondía ultear confundida por lo que le había dicho la pelirosa derepente zancrow se empezó acercar a todos con su típica forma de caminar en ese momento meredy entro en pánico por que aun recordaba lo que zancrow le había dicho en la isla tenrou así que comenzó alejarse esta era como su peor pesadilla para ella zancrow era un monstruo y no quería que se acercara.

-aléjate…aléjate…aléjate¡- empezó a gritarle meredy a zancrow pero el solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió adelante juvia que también estuvo al momento de la supuesta muerte de zancrow recordaba lo que le había hecho a meredy.

-ella dijo que te alejaras- le dijo juvia con un tono sin sentimiento aunque lo único que logro fue sacarle una risa a zancrow que seguía acercándose y ahora ya tenia un blanco en la mira y esa era meredy ya que había logrado reconocer su voz.

-no sabia que te encontrabas aquí meredy uhehehe- decía zancrow con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro ahora iba mas rápido.

-aléjate por favor¡- le gritaba casi al punto de las lagrimas todos en ese momento observaron a zancrow como un enemigo aunque la mayoría ni siquiera supiera quien era.

-vamos no es necesario que me vean así no busco problemas pero…si se meten en mi camino no tendré otra opción que sacarlos de enfrente- dijo con una mirada amenazante que hizo dar un escalofrío a todos lo que lo alcanzaron a mirar directamente se podía sentir que zancrow no estaba bromeando ya que todos vieron su instinto asesino.

-no seas tan creído- decía elfman arremetiendo contra zancrow pero zancrow dando un paso hacia atrás esquivo a elfman y lo hizo chocar contra un edificio quemado por la llamas de natsu.

-¿es lo mejor que tienen? Me di cuenta de que no me dejaran acercarme a meredy por las buenas ¿eh?-decía zancrow con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz.

-bueno así somos los magos de fairy tail- le respondía erza con mucha confianza.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan molestos?- les respondía zancrow con cara de aburrimiento.

-por que somos fairy tail- decía happy con todo orgullo sin darse cuenta que acababa de insultar a todo el gremio.

-HAPPY¡- todo el gremio le grito a happy hasta el punto que salio volando a chocar contra el mismo edificio que elfman al ver esta escena a zancrow le había salido una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-uhahahaha aunque sean muy molestos lo admito son muy divertidos uhahaha- decía zancrow entre sus risas por un segundo todos veían a zancrow ya no como un enemigo si no como otro mas de fairy tail hasta meredy por un momento parecía ver a otro zancrow no como el otro que mataría cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino pero meredy sabia que aun dentro seguía el zancrow malvado.

-vete…-decía meredy en tono muy bajo pero se notaba a quien se dirigía al punto que todos pararon de reír.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho- dijo zancrow de forma directa y sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-vete…vete…vete por favor¡- le grito meredy a zancrow mientras lloraba desconsolada en ese momento zancrow estaba en shock no se esperaba verla así.

-¿así que aun sigues mal por lo que te dije la ultima ves? –decía zancrow bajando la mirada por primera ves zancrow se sentía mal por algo que había echo zancrow sabia que había cometido maldades en su vida pero esta era la primera por la que sentía remordimiento de sus acciones.

-te odio zancrow no te quiero ver aléjate de aquí, tu no tienes corazón- le grito entre lagrimas meredy se había tropezado y estaba sentada en el piso o había visto a zancrow acercársele hasta el punto de estar frente a ella.

-¿así que no tengo corazón?- le decía zancrow agachándose para poder mirarla.

-así es tu no tienes corazón solo era una bestia que le gusta matar¡-le grito meredy con solo odio en su tono de voz.

-no estoy de acuerdo yo si tengo corazón-le respondió zancrow de forma seca a meredy sin quitar su mirada de encima de ella.

-eso es mentira tu no tienes corazón¡-pero al terminar de gritarle paso lo mas inesperado zancrow agarro la cabeza de meredy y la puso contra su pecho que la hizo sonrojar y dejar a todos en estado de "!¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡" en realidad nadie se lo esperaba.

-y tu que me dices ¿tengo corazón?- pregunto zancrow de forma tranquila mirando a meredy .

-emmm...…bueno…-meredy estaba muy nerviosa no se esperaba que hiciera eso aunque zancrow siempre era de los que "vivían el momento" nunca pensó que haría algo así y mas en la situación en la que estaba no sabia como actuar.

-¿meredy que te pasa te pusiste muy roja y aun no me respondes?- dijo aunque no lo crean zancrow es muy inocente en el termino de no saber sobre amor y esas cosas aunque podía ser un asesino a sangre frío tenia su lado inocente mientras zancrow la observaba meredy cerro los ojos y empezó a oír los latidos del corazón de zancrow no estaba agitado así que era muy reconfortante al punto que meredy sintió un poco de sueño hasta que zancrow la movió un poco para que le respondiera.

-¿eh?...¿que pasa?- dijo sorprendida meredy que se habia quedado dormida en el pecho de zancrow sin darse cuenta.

-¿no me digas que te quedaste dormida en pecho? Uhehehe- le decia zancrow con una mirada picara.

-cla…claro que no ¿Qué cosas piensas?- le decia meredy sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado ya olvidando todo su enojo en ese momento zancrow le sostiene el rostro y la mira directamente.

-pero sabes te ves muy linda cuando te sonrrojas- le dice zancrow con una mirada muy coqueta y seductora que hizo ponerse a meredy completamente roja era el momento muy romantico hasta que…zancrow no aguanto mas y rompio en risa que hasta le salian lagrimas de la risa pero no era su tipica risa de psicopata era una risa muy alegre pero eso no contuvo el enojo de meredy.

-y ¿entonces tengo corazon?- dijo volviendo a tener una cara tranquila mirando a meredy.

-jijiji bueno si lo tienes-respondio meredy de forma sincera mirando a zancrow dandose cuenta que era diferente a esa bestia que conocia .

-si tengo corazon entonces sabras que este lo siento va siendo sincero…lo siento meredy- le susurro al oido a meredy que la hizo sonrrojar un poco al sentirlo tan cerca.

-tengo otra pregunta ¿tu tienes el corazon para perdonarme?-le pregunto zancrow de forma tranquila mirandola.

-¿quieres averiguarlo?- le dijo meredy mirandolo con una sonrrisa.

-claro- le respondio zancrow devolviendole la sonrisa pero no su sonrrisa maniaca si no una de alegria y cuando meredy iba a poner a zancrow contra su pecho zancrow se llevo una pequeña sorpresa bueno no tan pequeña por que cuando zancrow estaba a unos centrimos del pecho de meredy ve algo que no se esperaba y queda con la cabeza en medio del pecho de meredy.

Los dejo que se imaginene la escena XD continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

El regreso de zancrow capitulo 3

Después del abrazo que le había dado meredy a zancrow el se dio cuenta de que meredy había crecido en se podría decir mas de un sentido.

-emmm…meredy nos podrías decir que trata de decirnos zancrow. Le decía ultear a meredy que se habia dado cuenta de unos sonidos provenientes de donde e encontraba zancrow aunque solo eran unos sonidos apenas oíbles ya que solo eran "mmm..." pero meredy podía traducirlo.

-bueno el esta diciendo lo siguiente: "no es que me este quejando pero me estoy ahogando". Fue lo que tradujo meredy sin preocupación alguna aun abrazando a zancrow pero en ese momento todos separaron a meredy de zancrow para ver si aun seguía vivo solo lo vieron en el piso inconciente.

-meredy tal vez ahora si este muerto de verdad. Le dijo juvia a su amiga mirando a zancrow en el piso.

-¿Qué eh echo?. Decía meredy entrando en pánico por tal vez a ver matado a zancrow.

-bueno que sea creo que murió feliz. Decía el maestro tal vez esperando poder morir de esa forma pero después de a ver sido regañado el maestro volvió a zancrow que seguía en el piso pero derepente el cuerpo de zancrow ya no estaba y se oye

-¿oigan que estamos mirando?.y el de la voz era zancrow que les decia estando detrás de todos.

-¿pero tu?...¿cuando?. zancrow habia dejado a todos un poco sorprendidos por tal velocidad nadie entendio como se habia movido tan rapido pero para quitar tanta tension meredy sale de entre la multitud muy animaba abrazando a zancrow claro esta vez sin ahogarlo si no que abrazandolo por el pecho que sorprendio un poco a zancrow por que meredy lo estaba mirando.

-entonces…dime ¿tengo corazon?. Le pregunto meredy observandolo esperando a que respondiera.

-uhehehehe según yo tu tienes mucho mas que corazon. Dijo zancrow de forma muy tranquilo que dejo a todos extrañados por la forma tan tranquila en que lo habia dichoy en como habia estado ase unos momentos.

-bueno como esto parece un buen momento vamos a celebrarlo. Grito cana tratando de conseguir una escusa para poder beber más pero como era fairy tail todo el gremio la apoyo hasta que…

-oigan ¿y natsu?. Al oir las palabras que provenian de lucy todos comenzaron a buscarlo hasta que oyeron un "BOOM" que venia del otro lado de la ciudad que marco la ubicación del dragon slayer.

-¿Cómo natsu llego al otro lado de la ciudad?. Pregunto un poco confundido el maestro makarov hasta que recordo que erza golpeo a gray y a natsu y conociendo a la pelirroja se le paso la fuerza.

-bueno lo principal ahora sera parar a natsu y luego a festejar. Dijo con una gran sonrrisa al final.

-por si acaso natsu esta en estado de furia descontrolada con dragon force. Dijo erza susurrando la ultima parte por razones obias

-¡¿Qué el que?. Grito el maestro makarov al oir sus palabras por que natsu asiendo destrosos no era algo nuevo pero que ademas estuviera cegado por furia y con dragon force eso ya era demasiado.

-esta bien nuevo plan que algunos vayan a vigilar a natsu mientras planeo como detenerlo por que no sera nada facil. Decia el maestro de fairy tail mientras miraba a erza con una cara de "se te paso la mano".

-¿y si usamos mi magia para detenerlo?. Pregunto meredy después de aver soltado a zancrow de su abrazo.

-no funcionaria con natsu en ese estado no podria funcionar a menos que tuvieramos otro psicopata piromaniaco… dijo ultear cuando derepente todos giraron a mirar a zancrow que hizo que el se pusiera muy nervioso por que se notaba la malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me estan mirando asi?. Dijo zancrow con una gotita detrás de la cabeza por la forma en que lo estaban observando.

-¿zancrow me arias un favor?.le decia meredy con una cara muy inocente con una sonrrisa muy tierna.

-claro ¿que nesesitas?. Dijo zancrow aun atento a lo que le podrian hacer pero en ese momento aparecio un simbolo magico en la muñeca de zancrow y ya sabia lo que significaba meredy habia enlazado sus sentimientos.

-si es usarme para detener a natsu ¿no creo que sea buena idea?. Dijo zancrow con un pesimo presentimiento de su plan.

-vamos ¿que podria salir mal?. Decia muy segura de su plan meredy hasta que empiezan a oirse una risa psicopata del otro lado de la ciudad que era de natsu que al parecer ya que habia sido conectado con zancrow se le paso parte de la locura del god slayer.

-¿Qué decias?. Le pregunto zancrow a meredy con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

-no esperaba eso. Decia meredy al ver lo que habia pasado.

-pero ahora podremos detenerlo ya que todo lo que te haga le pasara a natsu. Decia meredy con un tono de malicia que zancrow no le conocia.

-sabes mejor que yo que no hay forma de detenerme ni dejarme fuera de combate facil. Decia zancrow con mucha confianza.

-pero ahora tengo nuevos trucos. Dijo meredy mirando a zancrow muy maliciosa que hizo a zancrow tragar saliva de los nervios y tenia razones para estar nervioso por que derepente meredy se lo llevo a una habitación y solo se podian oir la voz de zancrow desde afuera diciendo cosas como: "oye cuidado donde poner las manos", "me estas haciendo cosquillas" o "cuidado con lo que tocas" que hizo sonrrojar a los que se encontraban fuera.

Mientras tanto con natsu…

-uhahahaha nadie podra detenerme destruire esta ciudad y a erza uhahahaha. Gritaba natsu como psicopata ya que estaba enlazado con zancrow por la magia de meredy.

-¿Qué abra echo erza para poner a natsu en ese estado?. Pregunto levy que miraba como natsu hacia volar en pedazos unos edificios.

-soy invencible nada ni nadie podra dete-. Pero sin poder terminar su frase callo al piso con la cara completamente roja y espirales en sus ojos que hizo caer la mandibulas de todos los presentes al no entender que habia pasado.

Mientras devuelta con zancrow…

Se ve a meredy saliendo de una habitación y adentro esta zancrow inconciente con toda la cara roja.

-meredy…¿Qué le hiciste?. Pregunto ultear al ver el estado del god slayer.

-eso es un secreto jijijiji. Le respondio meredy mientras salia de la habitación después de un momento llevan a natsu y a zancrow a la enfermeria.

Continuara…


End file.
